


blood in his mouth

by sear



Series: glimpse of a winged shape [2]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sear/pseuds/sear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was death then it was no easier than life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood in his mouth

The night before had been a night of moonlight and bitter regrets. The day was a day of blood and pain and drifting smoke. In that nightmare Tristan died.

Wishing for that end he had chosen the lone Saxon, and soon the taste of blood in his mouth and those cold eyes boring into his drove away any other thoughts.

Still he could have survived. It was as if the lady Fate gave him one last, mocking chance to life; but he didn't throw the knife. Why would he, when survival meant nothing to him?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his lady silhouetted against the endless blue sky. She was the only one who ever had come to him willingly; now she was free. As was he. Free and dead, bitterness curled his mouth, but the memory of Lancelot smoothed it. Lancelot was free, too, and he would live. ( _He would live._ )

The coldness of another blade entering him startled him from his memories. The world came back in a rush and wounds he hadn't noticed receiving buckled his knees.

If this was death then it was no easier than life. Something gripped his hair and then darkness.


End file.
